


马德里帝国艳情史

by NeyKa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 又名: 马德里没有眼泪×有参考B站的视频：马德里秘史all卡，有CK/内卡/舍卡/水卡/水托，abo，古风，生子，有真·俄狄浦斯， 非常非常非常雷且ooc。所有CP都be预警！人物强行下线预警！乱伦预警！内马尔是卡卡儿子……请能接受再看，拒绝ky





	马德里帝国艳情史

卡卡是草原上圣西罗部落的王子，年方十七岁，弓马娴熟，骁勇善战，已经在草原上赫赫有名了。更不要说他聪慧过人又有美丽的容颜，是各个部落争相求娶的Omega。而卡卡却总是一派天真，日日与好友舍甫琴科、内斯塔等人嬉戏玩耍，不知忧愁为何物。

这年秋猎，皇子克里斯与世子塞尔吉奥陪同当时的皇帝来到了草原上。围场里，卡卡一鸣惊人，身着一身红黑骑装，骑术射术都无比出彩，连当时的皇子中最优秀的克里斯和塞尔吉奥都不及他。齐达内看了喜欢，招手叫他过来说话，卡卡毫不怯场，带着他标志性的笑容，得体地回答了他的问题。龙心大悦，齐达内重重地赏赐了他。

晚上，卡卡约克里斯、塞尔吉奥及舍甫琴科等人出来喝酒烤火，众人围坐在一起，分享着美酒和香喷喷的烤肉，大家都是年轻人，又脾气相投，很快就打成一片，欢笑声响彻整片草原。就连早已年迈的齐达内都被他们的快乐所感染，忍不住加入了他们。

秋猎很快就结束了，回宫前，克里斯解下他的佩刀递给卡卡，作为回礼，卡卡也解下自己贴身的小刀回赠给了克里斯，克里斯珍而重之地将小刀收起。塞尔吉奥笑嘻嘻地看着他们，也解下自己一块先祖传下来的玉佩递给卡卡，卡卡知道这块玉佩的贵重，正纠结该拿什么作为回礼时，塞尔吉奥却说话了：“常言道，‘千金难买美人笑’，里奇你要是愿意亲亲我嘛，哪怕再多的奇珍异宝，我也甘愿奉上。” “该死！”卡卡脸颊羞得通红，追打着塞尔吉奥，笑声冲淡了离别的伤感。

秋猎结束后不久，圣西罗就接到了一道圣旨：皇帝将卡卡指婚给皇子克里斯。众人都知道，皇帝十分看重克里斯，已经打算将他立为太子，这一道旨意，对圣西罗一族来说，也是极大的荣耀。而卡卡，却因为这个事实而痛苦万分。他已经有了青梅竹马的恋人舍甫琴科，他们甚至约定好，等卡卡成年就去向父汗安切洛蒂请求完婚，再去讨一块封地过他们的潇洒日子。作为草原上最骁勇善战的勇士，舍甫琴科与卡卡的结合是众人都乐见其成的事情。事已至此，安切洛蒂也只能流着泪安慰卡卡：“胳膊拧不过大腿，或许你与安德烈是注定没有缘分了。就当是为了圣西罗，你就接受这个旨意吧。”

卡卡万般不愿，可他也明白，这已经是无法更改的事实了。婚期临近，就在卡卡要启程的前一晚，他又听到了熟悉的牧笛声。循着声音找去，他又到了和舍甫琴科常去的河流边上。月光静静地照在河堤上，映得吹着笛子的舍甫琴科面容更加英俊。卡卡走到舍甫琴科身边，抱住了他。舍甫琴科没有看他，只是笛声变得更加激越悲怆。卡卡静静地听了一会，忽然把舍瓦推倒在地上，笛声戛然而止。“安德烈，我们做吧。”他盯着舍甫琴科的眼睛，:“为了你，也为了我。”月光下卡卡的眼睛明亮又坚定，却又湿润着仿佛含着一汪湖水，这双眼睛美得令人心碎。舍瓦不禁吻了上去，手掌在卡卡的脊背上揉捏着。他的力气很大，仿佛要将卡卡深深地揉进自己身体里。

“悠悠扬扬的笛声还在飘荡，草原上小河静静淌，想起我心爱的姑娘啊，现在你又在何方……”远处的篝火还未熄灭，为卡卡举行的盛大仪式已经进行到了尾声。

婚礼如期举行。大婚当晚，即使有塞尔吉奥帮他挡酒，克里斯还是被灌了不少。他的脚步有些踉跄，拒绝了下人的搀扶，向新房走去。揭下盖头，露出了卡卡美艳的面庞。他很高兴，也很满足，自草原上回来，他就对卡卡日思夜想，念念不忘，现在终于心愿得偿了。可是，不管他对卡卡说什么，卡卡都像没听到，不说，不笑也不动。克里斯觉得有些无趣，“先睡觉吧”，他说。他吹熄了蜡烛，揽过卡卡，卡卡顺从地躺下，却依旧一动不动。克里斯也不好多做什么，抱着卡卡就这么睡着了。一夜无话。

他们就这么相敬如宾地生活在一起，关系融洽了一些，但卡卡依旧冷淡。直到三个月后，克里斯带卡卡去马场，在看到自己心爱的坐骑的那一刻，卡卡才第一次展露了笑容。他知道从草原上千里迢迢只为运一匹马来，有多不容易。看着卡卡在马背上快乐的样子，克里斯觉得自己为之所付出的一切辛苦，都是值得的。当晚，克里斯提出要留下来和卡卡一起睡时，卡卡没有拒绝。克里斯尽量做到温柔缱绻，卡卡却依旧流出了眼泪。“疼吗？“克里斯吻去他的泪水，卡卡摇摇头，却不说话。

一年后，卡卡生下了一个儿子，他们给他取名内马尔。又过了一年，先帝驾崩，已经是太子的克里斯登基，立卡卡为皇后，内马尔为太子。克里斯和卡卡的感情越来越亲厚。

新帝登基，万众朝贺。而今年，圣西罗部落来送贺仪的人，正是舍甫琴科。欢迎仪式上，卡卡见到舍甫琴科，不禁面色一变。坐在卡卡身边的克里斯察觉到了他的异常，低声问他怎么了，卡卡摇头说没事，借口身体不适，离开了宴会。

“你为什么要过来？”卡卡问舍甫琴科。“我想知道你过得好不好……”我想再看你一眼，舍甫琴科在心里说。“我现在很好”卡卡转过身，“你走吧，不要再来了。”舍甫琴科低声答应了。“照顾好你自己。”说完他就转身准备离开。“安德烈”卡卡叫住了他，“找个人成家吧。”舍甫琴科没有说话，离开了。听着他离去的脚步声，卡卡一直强忍的泪水终于滚落。

克里斯听完宫人的密报，没有说话。

三个月后，圣西罗传来消息，安德烈·舍甫琴科阵亡了。收到消息的卡卡悲痛万分，他了解舍甫琴科，知道他绝不会在这样的一场战役中马失前蹄，唯一的可能只能是……“是你做的，是不是？”卡卡质问克里斯，而克里斯没有否认。“为什么？”卡卡问道，眼里充满痛苦的泪水。

“他就对你这么重要吗？”克里斯反问。“是啊，很重要……在我心里他比你重要得多了。”舍甫琴科的死令卡卡痛苦万分，而这，都转化为对克里斯的恨意，将他渐渐萌生的对克里斯的爱意全部抹杀了。“我恨你。”他说，说完转身离开了。克里斯怒火中烧，下令禁足皇后于中宫。

随后，各地进贡了许多美人，克里斯一反常态，纳了许多妃嫔。宫中夜夜笙歌，只有皇后的宫殿冷冷清清。大家都说，皇后失宠了。一日，侍卫长塞尔吉奥巡逻至此时，见门窗紧闭，连个宫人的影子都没有瞧见。他忍不住上前查看，来到内院，正看到卡卡逗着牙牙学语的内马尔玩。因为被禁足，从无别人拜访，卡卡索性就穿着之前在草原上时的衣服。塞尔吉奥看着这样的卡卡，仿佛时光交错，又看到了当年的他。

卡卡在宫殿里闷得久了，看到塞尔吉奥，也很高兴。他们在一起聊了很久，聊草原上的事，也聊宫外的事。塞尔吉奥曾游历四方，知道许多奇闻异事，总能将卡卡逗得开怀大笑。他们一直聊到华灯初上，宫禁快要开始，塞尔吉奥才离开。卡卡觉得，自己许久，没有这么开心过了。

第二天塞尔吉奥又来了，带了一坛关山月。这是一种十分珍贵的美酒，产自卡卡家乡，极冷，也极烈。卡卡在草原时最爱它，只是离开了家乡，就再没有喝过了，如今一见，自然欢喜。他拉着塞尔吉奥去院子里坐下，急匆匆地将坛子打开，光闻着酒香气就几乎要醉了。

几杯酒下肚，卡卡有些醉意，脸颊上升起几团诱人的酡红色。他觉得有些热，伏在冰凉的石案上枕着，领口也被他扯开了些。“塞尔吉奥，我不开心。”他喃喃地说。“我知道。”塞尔吉奥将散落到卡卡额前的头发撩开，他的手指很凉，卡卡忍不住蹭了蹭。“我不喜欢待在宫里，我想要离开这里……”卡卡的声音越来越低，塞尔吉奥犹豫了一下，还是下定了决心。“里奇，你想出宫吗？”“嗯？”卡卡有些迷蒙地看着他。“我倒是知道一个地方，能出宫去，只是……”塞尔吉奥坏坏的笑了笑，“不知道你现在的身手，比之前退步了多少啊。”

塞尔吉奥带卡卡来到了一处低矮的宫墙下，他三下两下翻了上去，站在上面向卡卡伸出手，卡卡也飞身上去，姿势也十分潇洒，只是因为酒醉站得有些不稳。塞尔吉奥揽住卡卡的腰，带着卡卡跳了下去。

暮色渐深，宫外的集市上却正是热闹的时候。月色灯山满帝都，香车宝盖隘通衢。卡卡自小生长在草原，来到帝都后又直接入了宫，从未见过这么繁华的街景。街边小贩的叫卖声，络绎不绝的行人车马，都令他感到十分新奇。卡卡看着路边各式各样的灯笼看得入了迷，没留神迎面过来的一辆马车，“小心！”塞尔吉奥忙把他拉进怀里，躲过了那辆马车。他们继续往前走，来到了一所灯火通明的酒肆前。塞尔吉奥见卡卡驻足看，笑着向他解释道：“这就是帝都最大的酒楼了，叫……”“和乐楼。”卡卡说，灯火映进他的眼睛里，“克里斯之前跟我提过，说是帝都最繁华的地方。”提起克里斯，两个人的神情都暗淡了。

“带我回去吧。”卡卡低着头说。“好，我带你回宫。”塞尔吉奥点点头。“不是回宫。”卡卡抬头，泪水渐渐盈满了眼眶，“带我回到草原去。带我……回到十七岁那年的草原去。”他摇了摇头，泪水滚滚而落。

他们回到宫里时已是深夜。内马尔一直撑着等卡卡回来，最后终于坚持不住，趴在床边睡着了。卡卡看到床边的内马尔，心疼极了，连忙将他抱起。“妈妈？”内马尔睡得迷迷糊糊的。卡卡亲了亲他：“对不起，妈妈回来晚了……“他的眼圈又红了。卡卡将内马尔抱到他的房间去，给他掖好被角，又亲了亲他，才回来。塞尔吉奥依旧站在原地没有离去，见卡卡看他，他假装无辜：”现在已经宫禁了哎，再出去很危险的。“卡卡不想拆穿他的小伎俩，反而轻轻吹熄了蜡烛。

又过了几年，宫里来了许多新人，也有几位妃嫔为克里斯生下了子嗣，其中同样来自草原的乔治娜风头正盛，一时恩宠无两。人们似乎已经淡忘了，还有一位名为卡卡的皇后。而只有克里斯知道，他从来都没有忘记过那个草原上令他一见倾心的少年，再多的美丽或相似的容颜都无法填补他内心的那块空缺。他一直在等待着卡卡能服软，也曾刻意苛待他想逼他低头，卡卡却从未如他所愿过，相反，随着时间的流逝，他却觉得离卡卡离自己越来越远了。

因此，当收到来自卡卡的，邀请他去自己宫殿的信时，他是喜悦的甚至激动的。他几乎是放下自己的所有事赶到了卡卡的宫殿里，却未曾想自己会看到这一幕——卡卡的腹部不正常地隆起着，谁都能一眼看出，他怀孕了，并且月份不小。

“说，这是谁的野种？”克里斯觉得自己浑身的血都冷了。他质问着卡卡，但卡卡只是低着头，一句话都不说。“看着我！”克里斯越发生气，抬手掐住了卡卡的脖子，手指不断收紧。卡卡感到眼前一阵阵发黑，强烈的窒息感将他包围，他无力地拍打着克里斯地手臂，而克里斯的力道却没有半分松动。就在他感到自己快要被掐死的时候，克里斯终于松开了手。卡卡摔倒在地上，捂着咽喉痛苦地咳嗽着，半响他才艰难地发出声音来：”我请求你留下我的孩子，你……你对我做什么都可以。“”什么？“克里斯不可置信地看着他。你怎么敢？你怎么敢说这样的话？卡卡爬起来，跪在克里斯面前，将那句话又重复了一遍。他抬头望着克里斯，目光里毫无羞愧或恐惧，有的只是平静甚至是坦然。

克里斯望着跪在他面前的卡卡，怒极反笑。“一个舍甫琴科还不够，你又不知道和谁搞出来了一个野种，你是天生犯贱，还是就是离不开男人操你？” 

他一把撕开卡卡的衣服 ，:“既然如此，我就满足你。”他掏出自己坚硬的性器，将卡卡的头按在上面，“舔啊。”卡卡愣愣地看着他，他从来都没有做过这样的事情。“你不是就想要这个吗？自己争取啊。”他的龟头不耐烦地摩挲着卡卡娇嫩的嘴唇。卡卡一下下慢慢舔着他的性器，张口含了进去，模仿性交的动作吞吐着，性器腥膻的味道在他口里蔓延。克里斯觉得不耐烦，捏住卡卡的下巴，一下子顶到了口腔的最深处。卡卡条件反射想要作呕，硬生生地忍住了，只是眼角生理性的泪水无法抑制，打湿了他的脸颊。克里斯一下下操着卡卡的嘴，被湿润紧致的内壁包裹着的感觉如此之好，特别是，这还是卡卡的嘴。是的，卡卡，跪在自己面前赤身裸体卡卡，他还在流着眼泪呢。克里斯在心里对自己说，这就是你视为明珠宝玉的那个卡卡，枉你还对他一见钟情日思夜想，枉你知道他爱着别人还对他念念不忘这么多年，这就是他对你的报答了，他就是这么一个廉价的，欠操的婊子——他抽出性器，射在了卡卡脸上，还有一部分射在了卡卡嘴里。卡卡没留神被呛了一下，还是全部咽了下去。他知道克里斯想看到什么 。

克里斯一把把卡卡推倒在地上，草草扩张了两下，就将又硬起来了的性器捅了进去。卡卡不在发情期，又多日没有过性事，甬道十分干涩，纵使他极力忍耐，还是忍不住发出了惨叫声。克里斯充耳不闻，捞起他的腿抽插着，卡卡只能小心的护着自己的肚子，干涩的甬道渐渐流出了鲜血，有了血液的润滑，克里斯的进出顺畅多了。这时候，内马尔忽然跑了过来。“母亲！母亲！”他嚎啕大哭，不断踢打着克里斯，却被克里斯一脚踢到了墙边。“不！不……内马尔！”卡卡挣扎着，却被克里斯压制着动弹不得。内马尔艰难的爬起，向这个地方爬了过来。“不！内马尔！出去！出去……”卡卡绝望地哭泣。克里斯向门外做了个眼色，宫人们连忙进来，将内马尔强行抱走了。

克里斯又抽插了几十下后，射在了卡卡体内。然后他整理好衣服，头也没回离开了。临出门他还是忍不住看了卡卡一眼，卡卡失神地躺在地上，被操得双腿都无法合拢，一只手还在紧紧护着自己的肚子，身上满是精液和鲜血，一片狼藉。这哪里还是之前那个神采飞扬的卡卡呢？他顿了顿，“去找个口风紧的御医来。”他说。

卡卡醒来时已是黄昏，屋子里却没点灯。他扶着肚子坐起来，身上的伤已经被妥善处理过了，却依旧疼痛难当，他忍不住皱了皱眉，才发现床边站了一个宫人。宫人见他苏醒，击了击掌，有人送了一碗漆黑的汤药上来。卡卡知道那是什么，震惊地看着他。“万岁爷说了，今天这碗药您喝也得喝，不喝也得喝。”听着宫人没有起伏的语调，卡卡自知事情已经没有回转的余地, 却还是要赌一把。他伸手拿过床头的锦匣, 递给那个人, “把这个给克里斯送过去。”他说。

克里斯打开锦匣, 里面是他之前送给卡卡的那把佩刀。

卡卡生产时很是费了一番辛苦, 等他终于醒来时, 却怎么也找不到自己的孩子了。在他的苦苦哀求下, 宫人才唯唯诺诺地告诉他, 孩子被皇上抱走了。他连鞋也顾不上穿就跑到了克里斯地宫殿, 扣响宫门要见克里斯。 克里斯却不肯见他, 只让人送了一只锦盒出来。卡卡打开锦盒, 里面是他送给克里斯的那柄小刀, 只是刀身已经断成了两截。

金石既断, 恩义已绝。

卡卡知道, 他和克里斯之间, 已经彻底结束了。

卡卡拖着沉重的身体回到寝宫时已经是深夜了, 他却在宫门前看到了等候了许久的内马尔。“母亲！”内马尔看到卡卡脸色苍白, 表情十分担忧。他拉起卡卡冰凉的手,勇自己的双手去捂暖它”母亲,我今晚一个人睡觉好怕, 你陪着我好不好?”卡卡摸了摸他的头发,知道他是担心自己,低声答应了。

卡卡搂着瘦瘦小小的内马尔躺在床上, 内马尔忽然仰头看着他:”母亲,要是我明天就能长大就好了。””嗯?”卡卡不解。”我长大了就能保护你了,就不会再让别人欺负你了。”内马尔看着他,眼神里全是坚毅。”傻孩子。”卡卡搂紧了他尚还柔弱单薄的身体, 忽然感到无限安全,”我的小内马尔长大了。”

宫墙外, 托雷斯乘着马车走过, 忽然听到了一声微弱的哭泣声。”停车。”他说着, 下车查看, 只见不远处是一个被锦被包裹着的小小婴儿, 婴儿的身上全是血, 哭声很是微弱, 不知道被扔在这里多久了。”先回家去吧。”他吩咐道。马车拐了个弯,回到王府。

“可惜不知道这是谁家的孩子。”托雷斯爱怜地亲了亲这个已经被擦洗干净,喂饱了的小婴儿,小婴儿一动不动,睡得正香。”你若是愿意,她就是我们的孩子。”塞尔吉奥搂着新婚的妻子,蹭着他柔顺的金发,语气温柔。他的衣角上,一块玉佩温润地发着光。

克里斯登基的第十六年, 内马尔作为太子辅政。第二年, 他上书弹劾英亲王塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯, 并列出一十六条罪状, 请旨将塞尔吉奥斩首。谁也不知道他究竟说了什么, 竟劝得一向偏袒塞尔吉奥的克里斯同意了他的弹劾。塞尔吉奥被斩当日,托雷斯自刎随他而去,举世皆惊。

冷宫里,卡卡开了一坛关山月。

经历英亲王一事后, 内马尔的威望渐渐高了起来, 而相比心机深沉的内马尔,克里斯却更偏爱善良仁慈的小儿子迪巴拉。内马尔越是锋芒毕露，他就越是厌恶他,甚至准备召集群臣商议废掉太子。而就在此时, 内马尔忽然发动宫变, 联合了刚刚上位的护城军首领梅西, 抚远将军姆巴佩, 围城三日，攻破了皇宫的大门。短短几日,天下易主,史称伯纳乌之变。

卡卡虽也被囚禁了冷宫里，但内马尔下令，所有人都不能伤害他。他从冷宫里走出来，穿着皇后的朝服，竟无人敢拦，卡卡就这样一步步走近内马尔。内马尔极少见到这样的母亲，庄重凛然又美艳绝伦，他一时也被卡卡的气场所震撼。而卡卡的第一句话就令他瞬间冷静了下来。“我要见克里斯。”卡卡说。“母亲，你忘了他是怎么对你的了吗？”内马尔语气嘲讽。“可他是你的父亲！”卡卡有一瞬间情绪的失控，又迅速被克制住, “我知道你要做什么，内马尔。我拦不了你，但我一定要见克里斯。”

  
“好吧，母亲。”内马尔思考片刻，答应了卡卡，又安排了一些事情后，他带卡卡去了关着克里斯的宫殿。克里斯见了他们母子二人，自然怒火中烧。他动手打了内马尔，而内马尔也毫不示弱，两人扭打在一起，彼此都受了些伤，而内马尔毕竟年轻，克里斯渐渐落了下风。终于，趁克里斯一个不防备，内马尔抽出随身带着的匕首架在了克里斯的脖子上，然后不顾卡卡的苦苦哀求，将匕首刺进了克里斯的胸膛。  


  
“克里斯！不……”卡卡抱着倒下的克里斯，克里斯望着流泪的他，“不要……不要哭泣。”然后他将一样东西塞进卡卡的手里，对卡卡艰难地微笑了一下。那笑容永久凝固了。卡卡看着他手里的东西，是之前的那一把佩刀。克里斯刚被囚禁时宫殿里就被上下搜检过好几遍，也不知道他是怎么留下来的。  


而一边的内马尔也楞在原地，似乎不相信自己真的杀死了自己的父亲。他蹲下来拉着卡卡的衣角,想要像之前一样寻求母亲的安慰, 卡卡却扇了他一巴掌。那一巴掌很重, 打得他半响没有回过神来, 而真正刺痛他的是卡卡的眼神, 卡卡看着他, 仿佛看着一个陌生人。他拉起卡卡的手, 紧紧攥着, “母亲, 他对你就这么重要吗? “ ……比我还重要吗?

卡卡望着他赤红的双眼, 忽然觉得自己从未真正了解自己的儿子。内马尔将卡卡的手放在自己的脸颊边, 亲昵地蹭着, “母亲, 我把欺负你的人都杀了, 你为什么不开心? 你的儿子今天厉不厉害? 你该为我骄傲啊。”他大笑着撕开了卡卡的衣服。然后, 不顾卡卡的抵抗, 他强暴了卡卡。卡卡从一开始的震惊痛苦, 渐渐变得麻木, 毫无反应。

克里斯永远凝固的双眼, 静静地映出这一切。

内马尔射在了卡卡身体里, 他站起来整理衣服, 忽然感觉不对, 他赶忙回过头, 卡卡拔出了那把刀。”不……不要! “他连忙去夺, 却依旧慢了一步, 眼睁睁地看着刀锋没入卡卡的身体里。”不！“他哀嚎着, 抱住卡卡瘫软下来的身体, 手忙脚乱地想要捂住伤口, 鲜血却依旧大量地涌了出来。而卡卡仿佛感觉不到痛苦, 嘴角甚至还有一丝笑意。他缓缓闭上了眼睛。

卡卡盯着头上的纱幔, 看了许久。”你醒了。” 内马尔站在他身边，冷冷地看着他。卡卡没有动, 也没有说话。内马尔身后的宦官清了清嗓子，开始念:“贞孝贤慈皇后……追随先帝而去，年三十七。”卡卡还是一动不动。内马尔转身走了出去。

内马尔处死了所有见过卡卡的宫人, 将卡卡囚禁在一座偏僻狭小的宫殿里。其实连囚禁也算不上, 卡卡极少活动, 也从不出门。自他上一次自杀被救回来后, 他就仿佛行尸走肉一般。等卡卡的伤养好后, 内马尔就常常在这里留宿。宫中美人众多, 他却总是贪恋母亲体内的一点温暖。

他偶尔会跟卡卡讲讲外面的事情, 关于马德里, 和圣西罗。大多数故人都已经不在了。卡卡却总是没什么反应。日子就这么一天天过去, 宫墙外的柳树由绿转黄, 又渐渐变绿。这一年的春天, 卡卡又一次怀孕了。因为他总是懒懒的, 内马尔也没有注意。等到他终于意识到不对时, 卡卡的月份已经不小了。内马尔本不想留下这个孩子, 御医却说, 卡卡的身体已经很不好了, 如果这时再打胎, 可能会有生命危险。

他们最终还是留下了这个孩子。

卡卡却一天天变得快乐了起来。内马尔来看他时, 他会拉着内马尔, 让他听听肚子里孩子的声音。”他今天又动了, 以后一定是个勇敢的alpha, 我们叫他内马尔好不好,克里斯?”内马尔错愕地看着他, 卡卡却浑然不觉。

卡卡九死一生, 生下了一个像小猫般羸弱的小男孩。他生产后昏迷了许久,内马尔也在他身边看了很久。他也不知道自己对面前的这个憔悴的,风华不再的卡卡,抱着什么样的心思。他拉着母亲的手想再次将它暖热，卡卡的手却始终冰凉。

后来卡卡身体渐渐好一点了。有次内马尔过来,正好看到卡卡在逗孩子玩，卡卡看到了内马尔,招手叫他过去，脸上是难得的笑容:“瞧他长得多像你小时候。”他的身上还有萦绕不散的奶香气, 内马尔抱着他深深嗅着, 卡卡也没有拒绝。

三个月后的一个雨夜里, 这个孩子忽然抽风死去了。

卡卡拒绝让别人靠近他的孩子。 他抱着孩子小小的尸体, 紧紧地抱着。内马尔没有办法,只能让宫人把卡卡摁住, 强行把孩子的尸体带走了。卡卡哭到脱力，内马尔只能抱着他轻声安抚着，好不容易才把卡卡哄睡着。卡卡醒来后,却彻底疯了。他不认识内马尔,也不认识其他人了。

他看着面前的内马尔:“不，你不是我的内马尔，我的内马尔还是个小婴儿呢，才这么一点大”他咯咯笑着，比划给内马尔看，:“你是安德烈？还是塞尔吉奥？是不是又在哄我玩呢？”他又看了看内马尔，发现他穿着龙袍:“你穿着黄袍子，是了，你是克里斯。”他拉着内马尔的手:“克里斯，我们到草原上骑马去……”内马尔却不动，他迟疑着回头，:“克里斯……你还在生我的气吗？”他拉着内马尔的手贴在脸上，泪水却滚滚而落:“对不起，我不该想着安德烈，也不该和塞尔吉奥在一起，你原谅我吧，好吗？你原谅我吧……不，不要，你不要夺走我的孩子,不要……”他仿佛受到了极大的恐惧，抱着头缩到旁边，身体瑟瑟发着抖。

内马尔蹲下身子靠近卡卡，卡卡哭得更厉害了:“不！别过来！别过来……”内马尔伸手，轻轻揽过卡卡，卡卡发着抖，却不敢逃开。内马尔轻轻按摩着卡卡僵硬的肌肉，慢慢安抚他:“别怕,别怕……我在这儿呢。”感受到卡卡渐渐放松，他吻了吻卡卡汗湿的鬓角，轻声说:“母亲，儿子长大了,不会再让别人欺负你了。”卡卡抬头看了他一眼，他还是不认识内马尔，却感到一种奇异的安全。他终于闭上眼睛，沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
